


Apologies

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aaaaaaannnnngggggssssssttttt, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Short Drabble, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies mean nothing when you're already broken. Short One-Shot for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Historia scoffed at the nth apology from the woman following her. She wasn't mad. Oh, no. She was absolutely livid. 

"Historia, please-"

"No."

The woman followed her to her room, ignoring all of the surprised faces. She'll deal with them later. Right now, she was trying to deal with the person she hurt the most, "If you would just-"

The short blonde spun on her heel as she heard the other woman close the door, "Do you have _any_ fucking idea what you did?!"

The darker woman closed her eyes and sighed, "I was trying to explain that."

Blue eyes narrowed as she spat the words like venom. "Years, Ymir. You were gone for five years without a single goddamn word. It's a little passed the point of apologizing."

"I know."

"Then why are you still trying?"

Ymir flicked her eyes open, staring at the shorter woman, "Because I want you to know why."

Historia threw her hands up, sitting down hard on a chair by the window. Her arms folded across her chest as she crossed her legs, "Then, explain."

Ymir sat on the floor, looking up at the blonde with sad eyes. "Let me start off by saying, I'm sorry."

"I already know you're sorry."

The shifter sighed, deciding to continue with her story, "I went with them, in order to save you. I figured that if I went in place of nothing, that they wouldn't retaliate. They could use me, I could atone."

"And you said I was the one with a martyr problem."

Ymir focused her eyes at the floor, ignoring the comment. "I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to run away with you."

"I did try to go with you. You abandoned me."

The words felt like knives in Ymir's chest. "I... I know. Nothing can even begin to make up for what I did..." Strain could be heard in her voice, "I left you. I left you even after you said you would be on my side..."

She cleared her throat, forcing her emotions back down and continuing her tale to the blonde. "I'm done with running... I don't want to do it anymore. I want to stay. I want to be here with you."

Silence filled the air for what seemed like hours before the heiress spoke. "What makes you think I want you here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Historia uncrossed her legs, slamming the heel of her boot down on the floor with a loud thud, startling the brunette. She stood, looking down her nose at the woman on the floor, "I waited, and waited for you, Ymir. There were nights I only slept because I exhausted myself from crying." She bent down, leveling her eyes with the shifter, "Tell me, do these look like the eyes of a caring person?"

The taller woman had to look away, the glimpse inside the hollow blue orbs made her stomach turn. 

"What's the matter, Ymir? Don't like looking at what you created?"

The woman let out a harsh breath, "I'm sorry..." A cry was choked back, "I'm so sorry, Historia..."

The blonde knelt down, grabbing the sides of the freckled face before her, "You did this. You broke me, more than I already was." She released her face before standing and walking to the door, a hand on the knob, "You're going to have to work damn hard to get me back."

Ymir didn't bother looking up as the door opened and slammed back shut. Angry at herself, she growled and threw her fist at the floor. "Fuck." Her fist slammed down again, a crack making her shake her hand out. It'll heal in less than an hour. She stared at her hand, this break is nothing compared to what she did to Historia. 


End file.
